The invention relates generally to signal generators and more specifically concerns a laser doppler velocimeter (LDV) burst simulator for generating burst signals that can be used to determine whether or not an LDV is functioning properly.
In the prior art LDV burst simulators the information frequency is a fixed multiple of the pedestal frequency. Hence, these frequencies cannot be independently varied. Also, the prior art LDV burst simulators do not provide means for making the burst signals asymmetric and means for generating selected combinations of the burst signals.
It is an object of this invention to provide a device for generating burst signals suitable for determining whether or not an LDV is functioning properly.
Another object of this invention is to provide an LDV burst simulator in which the information, envelope and pedestal frequencies in the generated burst signals can be independently varied.
A further object of this invention is to provide an LDV burst simulator in which the amplitudes of the information frequency, envelope frequency and pedestal frequency signals in the generated burst signals can be independently varied.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an LDV burst simulator that will generate single, multiple, or continuous burst signals.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an LDV burst simulator which allows for asymmetry in the generated burst signals.
An additional object of this invention is to provide an LDV burst simulator that has an accurate and easy readout of both the information and envelope frequencies.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent hereinafter in the specification and drawings.